futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Ridiculous Future (map game)
This is a new idea for a map game that I have just come up with. I don't really have a backstory, and the point of this game is to keep everything ridiculous. Rules (please read) *Please be implausible, this has to be as ridiculous as possible *Each user starts out with a city/micronation of their choice in any country anywhere in the world *You cannot have more than 3 countries *Users should write about their country in the national info section. *Users can also, if they want, create a page about their country. *Each city/micronation goes to war with larger countries, but don't take a country the size of Russia in one turn, that's too 'unrealistic *Countries can go to war with each other, but I don't know how to find a winner of the wars (probably by polls or something) *Countries can merge, and then the owner(s) of the merging countries can have 1 new country *Only nations based on Earth are allowed, but countries can have contact with aliens. *Each user has a total of 3 turns per year, but even if just one of the users hits the limit, the year changes and the other users are no longer allowed to go back and make more turns. *I will make a new map every 2 years Now that the entire world has been captured by either of the 6 controlled nations, the map will only be updated when a territorial change occurs. *Debates take place on the talk page and not in-game. *Alliances are formed and agreements are made in-game. *Editing previous turns is considered cheating. *I, [[User:Daneofscandinavy|'DaneOfScandinavy]] (talk), am the only mod in this game. *There will be a mod event once in a while, and a mod update or jump in time if necessary. *Users have to deal with the population of the areas they conquer, and the mod will inform them to do so in several occasions. Cities/micronations Just add a city/micronation of your choice. It can be located anywhere in the world, and the size (population) doesn't matter. *Free Humanity - [[User:Daneofscandinavy|'DaneOf'Scandinavy]] (talk) *Eastern Federation - Kogasa *Toyosatomimi-Byakuren - Kogasa *Seiga Kaku Hermit - Kogasa *Global Republic of the Cats - Eduardo Sellan Brazilian (talk) *Free States of the Pacific - Mafia (talk) Short national info Current map Timeline 2013-2041 See archive 2090 *'Mod update: '''In the last 50 years, the world has experienced an period of world peace, turning the focus towards technological improvement. Most major diseases have been completely wiped out or is curable, and the worldwide life expectancy is increasing. It is said that the first person to become 400 years old has already been born. Space tourism is common and terraforming and colonization of the Moon and Mars has begun. The total human population is at 17 billion people, and several other species, such as humanoid cats, dogs, wolfs, foxes, lions, tigers, etc., also exist. 92% of the world's population is genetically modified and have the ability to heal themselves, do mind uploading, have an avatar or surrogate, be turned into a humanoid animal and much more. Especially the furries and fans of the all-time classic, the Avatar Trilogy. 2093 *'Mod event: '''Astronomists and scientists are noticing strange objects in space travelling at a fast pace towards the Earth. They are considered too fast to be asteroids or meteors, and appear to be changing directions. The Free Humanity Space Force (FHSF) sends a group of unmanned space fighters and satellites out to investigate further. Signal with the space fighters and satellites is lost, but a strange noise is received back at Earth. It is first believed to be atmospheric noise, but when strange beings appear in the water off the coasts of all major cities, humanity becomes aware that it is under attack! * '''Mod event: '''Scientists notice changes in the Earth's magnetic field when suddenly a massive earthquake occurs in the middle of the Atlanti, causing enormous tidal waves to destroy most east coast cities of the America's and west coast cities of Europe and Africa. One of the Trans-Atlantic tunnels collapses, killing everyone inside and mass panic spreads across the globe. What will the world's countries do? *The Toyosatomimi-Byakuren Republic notices the strange happenings that have been occurring. The two leaders, one who cosplays as Toyosatomimi no Miko and one who cosplays Byakuren Hijiri, order a huge build up of the military, and have it put on high alert. The Buddhists insist on having peace, while the Taoists, Shintoists, and Hindus begin to prepare themselves for any attack. The coastlines begin to be defended. *The Seiga Kaku Hermit Republic also has the military on high alert. A supposed psychic, who cosplays as Satori Komeiji, witnesses that the worst has finally came. Coastlines begin to be defended and fortified. *The Seoul-Tokyo-Bangkok-Beijing-Srivijaya-Africa Federation officially renames itself into the Eastern Federation for now, until a better name is decided upon. In the meantime, the cities of South Africa Prefecture that was ruined by the Tsunamis begin to be rebuilt. The coastlines and such are also fortified. Meanwhile an suspicious attack occurs in Yokohama, and after an investigation, it is suspected that someone who looks like Nue Houjuu is held responsible. * The Free Humanity Army (FHA) is given special permission to move into the largest cities to fight the extraterrastrials and to ensure law and order in the now panicked population. People living in coastal areas are evacuated and especially Miami becomes a high-combat zone. The President in Vancouver is evacuated to Denver as the ET's are expected to appear at the northeastern coast within short time. The ET's have advanced weapons and use technology unknown to mankind, and the army is forced to retreat from Miami and evacuate the rest of the city's population to other parts of Florida. In Europe, London falls and the entire population of the Netherlands and Flanders is evacuated as the dams and dikes are destroyed by the ET's. The Free Humanity Air Force (FHAF) and Space Force (FHSF) patrols the sky and space, and drone strikes have been permitted. Coastlines were the ET's have not yet shown up are fortified, following the example of the Asian nations, and many states are in a state of emergency. * '''Mod event: '''Shared ISTO satellites capture evidence of changes in the mid-Atlantic. The mid-Atlantic ridge has started to open, and new islands have started to appear, shocking the world's scientists, intelligence agencies and governments. However, this information is kept a secret to prevent further panic in the population. Scientists also notice an increased magnetic force at the mysterious Bermuda Triangle, and a shock wave suddenly goes out in all directions from the middle of the triangle, knocking off almost all electricity and communication in the Caribbean, Florida, Georgia, South Carolina and North Carolina. The effect is similar to that of an EMP attack. The number of ET's in the region increases. A similar event occurs near the Canary Islands, knocking off electricity and communication in Portugal, large parts of Spain, Morocco and parts of Mauritania. * Free Humanity, in response to recent events, decides to evacuate the entire areas affected by the shock wave and declares them high-combat zones. The Free Humanity Naval Force (FHNF) sails out to investigate the changes in the Bermuda Triangle, the mid-Atlantic and the area near the Canary Islands, but they are stopped when massive force fields appear in all three areas, effectively keeping them out. The force fields are so dense that not even satellites can see what's going on in there. The administration fears the worst. * The United Republic of Pepsi machines activates a vat of Red Matter and destroys the Earth completely. The remainign survivors are forced into concentration (ha, get it?) camps run by their Pepsi Machine overlords, as the Pepsi Machine Empire takes over the entire Milky Way Galaxy. * And then a skeleton popped out Category:Map Games Category:Ridiculous Future (map game) Category:ASB Category:Inactive Map Games